Shingeki no Oni
by Shizayanyan
Summary: An abandoned mansion on a hill, it was. One day, Connie and Sasha find it and decide to tell the rest of the 104th Trainees Squad, having Levi join them as well. As they enter the mansion, many miseries will come. What shall happen to them...?
1. Prologue - Let's Go Into The Mansion!

_ **DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
**_

* * *

_On an abandoned hill, is a mansion. It was never destroyed by titans, and they seemed to just walk past it. Nothing was special about it. But some people went inside to check it out...They never came back. After this incident, it was said to be haunted, and never to be entered._

_**Never enter the mansion. **_

Connie and Sasha were hanging out far away from the Scouting Legion HQ. They were on cleaning duty, but somehow found a way to sneak out. Much to Levi's surprise, they were exploring out.

They were running and laughing while walking through a brush of trees. They saw something upon a tall, steep hill. It seemed to be a mansion, and had a seemingly dark aura around it. Sasha and Connie slowly looked at eachother and snickered, knowing exactly what the other thought. They ran back to the HQ to tell the rest of the 104th Trainees Squad. Little did they know, there was something watching them from the high window.

"We HAVE to tell them about this. Do you think they'll come with us, though?" Sasha whispered to Connie.

"I don't know. But we have to try..!" Connie reply.

~A few hours later~

"Guys! We have to tell you something!" Sasha and Connie huddled everyone together in the room. "It's really interesting!" They were grinning widely.

"Hm..? What is it?" Armin replied. He gave a curious look to them, a bit suspicious of what they were going to come up with.

"There's a mansion! It looks mysterious too~ So maybe we can all take a look at it tomorrow? What do you guys say?" Connie explained.

"U-uh...I don't think we should go..." Bertholdt hesitated.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad, can it?" Reiner put his arm around Bertholdt.

Everybody looked at eachother. There was a slience in the room.

"...I'll go if Eren goes..." Mikasa said silently.

"C'mon Mikasa, you don't have to follow me everywhere.." Eren replied back in a slightly cold way. "B-but I'll go too..."

"..What if it's dangerous...I'm taking my 3DMG with me..." Mikasa stated. "..I'm not going to risk getting hurt by a monster, or a titan in there...If there is one.."

"If Mikasa is doing it then I'll do it too." Jean got up and put it 3DMG near his bed. This caused a chain-reaction and soon, everyone was to bring their 3DMG to the mansion the next day.

"Oi, brats. If you're going to sneak off like that..Then at least I'll come with you. I should take a break from all this paperwork." Levi walked into the room, staring at the soldiers as they huddled around eachother.

"B-but Captian..." Eren looked at Levi with a worried expression.

"No buts. I can't let you brats fool around, especially you, Eren." Levi gave him a cold stare.

"O-okay..." Eren looked away. They night was fell fast as they talked about the mansion, and the candle that lit up their room was blown out.

Everybody was ready for the mansion.

* * *

I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CRY WHILE WRITING THIS. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 1 - Inside the Mansion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

* * *

The 104th Trainees Squad woke up, and were getting ready to go to the mansion. Mikasa and Annie first, then the last, Sasha and Connie. They were finished putting on their 3DMG and walked outside the headquarters, seeing chirpings birds and a bright sun. Levi was already waiting outside.

"It feels so peaceful right now..." Sasha murmured. "...But anyways, let's goooo~!" She pulled everybody over there as fast as she could, Connie following shortly.

"It's here!" Connie exclaimed excitedly. "Do you guys want to go in now?" He gave Sasha quite the grin.

They all shrugged and walked in. It was unlocked, a funny thing to see. As they walked in, they felt a cold aura all around them, or was it because no one has ever been inside the house..?

"G-guys...I'm getting kinda scared of this creepy aura...Maybe there is something in here...We should leave.." Armin stated.

"Aw, c'mon, Armin! There's nothing wrong. But if you want to, you _can_ just leave. There door's right there." Connie replied to him. He didn't know that the door was locked.

Armin walked over to the door. He tried to shake the doorknob so it would open...It wouldn't. Whatever he tried, it still wouldn't open. He even tried putting his blades through, they wouldn't cut.

'Are we locked in here...?" Armin was examining the door. "G-guys...I think we're locked inside."

Everybody looked at Armin in horror. Were they trapped forever in this creepy mansion? They couldn't possibly be.

"W-what...?" Jean reached his hand out to Armin, with a confused and horrid look in his eyes.

Armin nodded. "We're locked in here. So let's find the key to get out. It's ought to around here somewhere..."

Everybody was whispering things to eachother.

_"Do you think we'll get out..?"_

_ "I don't want to die in here!" _

_ "Why...?"_

They were all panicking, wondering on how to get out, where the key was. They all had to work together in order to get out.

_And that was when they heard the high-pitched scream_.

"W-what was that...?" Sasha was clinging on the Connie, and Jean getting closer to Marco.

"...Maybe it was a titan..Whatever it is, I'm going after it!" Eren ran through the hallway, going after the sound.

"W-wait, Eren...!" Mikasa ran after him.

"You guys! We-" Armin reached his hand out for them, but they didn't return.

"W-well, what are we going to do now?" Jean wondered in a paranoid tone. He didn't know if they would get out alive or not.

Marco replied, trying to sound a bit more positive, "I'm sure we'll find a way out." He put his hand on Jean's shoulder. Jean nodded in reply.

"Well, I guess we have to split up, seeing that this mansion is huge." Reiner assumed.

Everyone nodded, and split into groups of three/four

Group 1 - Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie

Group 2 - Jean, Marco, Armin

Group 3 - Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Christa

"H-hey...where did Levi go..?" Connie shuddered.

"He probably went to titan-boy...Oi! Don't get too scared." Ymir noticed that Christa was hanging onto her, a bit shaken.

"Well, are we gonna split up or what?" Jean said.

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie check out the top floor or the attic if there is one. Check to see if anything is useful around there. If any of you are in danger just call for help, we'll come running. Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Christa check out the second floor. Jean, Marco, and I will check out this floor. And hopefully, Eren, Mikasa, Levi are okay." Armin commanded.

They all went their separate ways.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome~ and yup. This is gonna be a long story.**


	3. Chapter 2 - First Encounter

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN  
**_

* * *

**Team: Jean, Armin, Marco (also called Team JAM) **

Team JAM was walking down the left hallway of the first floor. As they were walking, Jean got the slightest chill that someone was watching them from behind. That feeling kept bothering him and finally Jean turned around...There was nothing.

Armin and Marco walked forward a bit, but noticed that Jean stopped. They turned around and found Jean standing there, scared and still.

"Jean, are you okay?" Marco looked at Jean with a curious look in his eyes.

"Hm...?" Jean flinched at the sound of Marco's voice. He slowly turrned around. "Yeah...I just felt something was behind us.." He shuddered, but let it go.

"Okay then.." Armin shrugged and walked further into the hallway.

They walked in silence, being careful of their surroundings. There wasn't a lot or interesting things about the mansion. The floors and walls were a white/grey color. Nothing too special about it. They reached the end of the hallway, which had three rooms on each side. The three looked to eachother, and nodded. Jean went to the room on the front, Marco went to the one on the left, and Armin went to the one in the right.

**Armin P.O.V - **

Well, we ended up splitting ways, so I have to be very cautious now. Dammit, this room keeps giving me a cold shiver, and I feel like something's watching or...following me. I can't tell what it is though, when I turn around, the feeling goes away. Plus, this room is super big. What the hell is happening right now?

Oh, look, a bookshelf over there. There might be information about this place or the outside world...And maybe more pictures of the ocean than the other book I had.

As I shuffled through the bookshelf, I felt something behind me. I knew something was there. I turned around and there it was...A monster about three meters tall...A few more feet higher than Bertholdt...Was it a titan? I don't know, but I have to fight!

I drew out my blades and moved around the wide room.

Okay...If I can just get behind it I can latch onto it and slice the nape of the neck. I opened my eyes in realization and dodged the punch that that thing threw at me. Unsurprisingly, it left a dent in the wall.

This kept going on for a while until I finally got the chance.

Now's the time to strike! I took my blades and cut off the nape. I landed down on the floor, panting, but standing firmly. The thing didn't fall and steam off like a titan did though. What? It didn't make sense! If it wasn't a titan, then what was it?! Did it...Did it just grow that piece back!? This can't be! I've got to run now, while I have the chance!

I ran out as fast as I could out of the room. It came out and was still chasing after me...At least it didn't get to Jean or Marco. You wanna chase me? Come and get it..

I ran as fast as I could, going in circles around the hallways, when I entered a room with a closet in it. Maybe I could hide there. The thing was still in the hallway anyway, but I have to be quick! Thank God, the closet was small enough for me. I would've been food for the thing... Oh God...I can hear it walking around here. Please don't find me...

...

..It left? I peeked out of the closet, it did. I crawled out. I wonder if everyone else, or more importanty, Jean and Marco, are okay...?

* * *

_**Reviews are always welcome.**_

_**ANYWAYS, fighting scene with Armin~~~**_


	4. Chapter 3 - New Findings

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**_

* * *

Jean and Marco surprisingly didn't hear anything as the thing chased Armin. Marco was leafing through a couple of books in his room, while Jean was still looking around for anything suspicious around it. He moved a curtain out of the way of one window, and there it was. The horrific sign that read

_**I...N...D...RE...LA...MENT**_

It was written in blood. Jean slowly walked back from the window. He looked at it in pure horror.

"W-what was that...?" Jean quickly closed the curtain and ran out of the house as fast as he could. 'I have to tell Marco about this!' He quickly thought as he ran out of the room. He shut the door behind him and panted heavily. He heard a small yelp, and it was coming from the room Marco was in!

"Marco! Wait, I'm coming for y-" Jean opened the door while yelling, but got cut off when he saw Marco reading a picture book, laughing at how cute the pictures were.

Marco looked up and saw Jean. "Oh, Jean! Hehe~ Sorry if I scared you." Marco smiled gently at him. "I just found a picture book, and the drawings were just so cute!" He showed Jean the book. Jean blushed a little as he looked at the pictures.

"...They are a little cute.."Jean said under his breath. "Anyways, let's get to Armin. He should still be in the other room." He waited for Marco to get up and they both walked out and into the room that Armin was checking out. They saw nothing.

The huge dent in the wall...The black blood on the floor...and the whole room was empty. There was a dropped book on the ground. There was silence.

"What do you think happened to Armin...?" Jean asked quietly. He was terrified, wondering what might've happened to him. Was there actually a monster inside this place...? Marco walked forward, trying to look for clues...He looked inside the dropped book, scanning through each and every page.

"Oh!" Marco dropped something shiny on the ground. It was a key.

"Well, why not find out what door it unlocks?" Jean put his hands on his hips, while opening the door and walking out.

"W-wait for me!" Marco rushed after him.

* * *

**WELL, THIS IS SHORTER THAN THE AVERAGE CHAPTER, BUT IT'S OKAY...RIGHT? ; u ; **

**Hope you guys enjoy**

**~ Reviews are alwayswelcome~  
**


	5. Chapter 4 - Rooms and Comrades

**Aigghhh, sorry I haven't been uploading new chapters. I can only do this on the weekends. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. **

* * *

**Team BAR - Bertholdt, Annie, Reiner**

The trio was walking up the stairs, onto the 3rd floor. The steps made a creaking sound that annoyed Annie, but she kept quiet. Bertholdt was getting an uneasy feeling from the floor. He felt a shiver go up his spine, and he walked a little closer to Reiner and Annie. They walked down a turn in the hallway, and found a door. They checked to see if it was open, and it was. As they walked in, they all felt a slight chill surrounding the room, as if something was watching them.

"Guys...Do you feel that?" Reiner faced the other two. They both nodded and split up in different corners of the room. Annie was looking through some boxes and found a piece of paper.

"Reiner..Bertholdt.." She called out to them as she held up the paper. It was ripped in half.

They all stared at it for a moment, trying to decipher it. They failed to do so. Reiner walked back to where he was inspecting and was looking around the walls. There was a loose piece of wallpaper. He pulled it off quickly, finding a door...It was locked, though. Reiner sighed and walked over to Bertholdt.

"Did you find anything yet?" Reiner saw Bertholdt leaning down, trying to reach something.

"Got it..!" Bertholdt said as he picked up a small, rusty key. "Where do you think this leads to?" Bertholdt showed it to Reiner. Annie walked over to them and took the key, fitting it into the door that Reiner had found. Miraculously, it opened.

Inside the room was food, water, beds, and almost everything else they had in the headquarters. They all stared at the room in shock.

"Well, we could stay here if we can't get out of this mansion.." Reiner looked behind him.

Bertholdt and Annie both nodded and turned around, to find a monster there. The three reacted fast, and worked as a team. They ran around the monster, distracting it and confusing it. Making sure to get a clear shot.

"Here I come!" Reiner shouted as he sliced to nape off, having black blood drop on the ground. The monster regenerated that piece back, and had no problem recovering.

They all looked at the monster in shock. How did it even do that without dieing? Was it not a titan?

They ran into the 'safe' room and locked the door shut. They heard banging sound for a few minutes, and then it stopped.

"...Is it gone..?" Bertholdt questioned. Annie just shrugged and peeked outside. It was gone.

Reiner sighed. "I guess we're staying in here for a while." He grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.

They all sat down at the table, wondering what to do after this incident.

'I sure hope Jean and Marco are okay...' Armin thought as he walked through the hallways. He was observing a wide room, looking for something that might be useful for their escape. He found a note in one of the shelves. It was ripped in half though.

"I wonder where the other half could be.." He said quietly to himself. He heard a footstep coming towards the room. He tried to find a plae to hide in, resulting in failure. Guessing the only way to escape was to fight, he drew out his blades, and was prepared for the fight that was about to come up.

The door opened slowly, and Eren, Mikasa, and Levi walked inside. Armin had a shocked look on his face.

"Eren...Mikasa..Levi...!" He put his blades back and walked towards them. "Where did you guys go off to?" There was a scar on Levi's face, but Armin kept quiet about that.

"We were in the kitchen area...And we saw a thing.." Mikasa replied. "We didn't know what it was, since it regenerated the nape of its neck. But it suddenly disappeared when Eren threatened it." She looked back at Eren.

"Overall, we don't know much about it, but we found a key.." Levi took a golden key out of his pocket. "We don't know where this leads to, but we are ought to figure it out." He put it back in his pocket.

"Well, are we going to look for the door or what?" Eren said.

"Yeah...let's go look for the door." Armin replied and started walking with them.

**New Team - MALE - Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Eren**

* * *

**Soo, new team. Or...They added Armin to it. But yeah. I might be putting Chapter 5 up soon too, though.  
**

**Review are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5 - A Safe Place

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

* * *

**Team YCSC - Ymir Christa Sasha Connie **

The four were walking down the hallway, hoping for nothing scary to pop out. Ymir noticed Christa walking to her a bit closer, which made her happy. Sasha and Connie were getting a strange vibe as they explored the second floor...As if someone was following them. But when they turned around, there was nothing..

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Sasha murmured to herself.

Connie put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, but I promise that we will get out no matter what!" He smiled softly at her, which made her smile back.

"C'mon dorks, let's go explore this room." Ymir slowly pushed the door open and walked inside the room. The room was almost pure white and empty except for some bookshelves on the wall.

"Woah...These bookshelves have more than the average number of books that people in my town have..." Connie stated as he walked over to them, finding a lot of picture books and a few novels.

Christa was searching around the wallpaper, searching for any lose spots. She walked around a few times, and finally found a loose spot. It was a small cabinet, with a box. The box held a silver key.

"Hey...Guys...!" Christa waved to them and let the key shine in the light.

"Good job, Christa!" Ymir patted her head while smiling, and Christa gave a slight smile back.

"Now, what do we do..?" Sasha asked, curiously. She had a strange feeling as she looked back at the door. It was as if someone or something was going to barge inside. "Guys..." Sasha took her blades out. "We need to get out of here...**now**."

They all turned around immediately. There is was, the thing. It stood there with a smug grin, as if it knew that it was to win the battle that was coming up. Connie rushed toward it, and quickly, but carefully, sliced it's feet off, making it fall on its face.

"Someone, strike it now!" Connie yelled.

Ymir ran swiftly sliced the nape off, making sure for a clear shot...But it didn't work...? Like the others that fought the thing, they were confused. They all ran out and saw Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie were waving at them from the stairs. They were giving a 'Come here!' signal, trying to help them escape the thing's grasp. They ran up the stairs quickly and into the safe room.

They were all breathing heavily and leaning against the wall.

"Wha...what was that?!" Sasha sat down in a chair, still a little tense from what just happened.

"It's a monster..And apparently its probably after all of us..." Annie replied quietly. She sat down with Sasha; everyone shortly followed.

"Thank God, you guys found us.. How did you know we were in trouble anyways?" Connie looked at Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie.

"Well, we encountered that thing too...And we ended up in here. We stayed silent for a while and then heard loud thumping sounds on the second floor, so we went to check it out. So we went down to check it out, only to see the thing walking into a room and you guys running out. We called you over and this is where we are now." Reiner explained. He sighed a bit.

"..So..Are we going to stay here or are we going to round up the others..?" Christa looked at Reiner.

"I don't know right now, but I think it's best if we stay here. They are strong enough to defend themselves you know." Bertholdt looked at Christa with a serious face. "Plus, who knows where that thing is going to end up next."

And so they stayed there, wondering what will ever happen next.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome~**


	7. Chapter 6 - Running Away and Naps

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

* * *

**New Team JM - Jean Marco**

"Man...Do I wonder where they are..." Marco rubbed the back of his neck while walking beside Jean. He was awfully quiet, though... "Hey...Are you okay?" Marco moved his face in front of Jean's, which startled him.

Jean turned his head, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah...I'm just a little worried about the others. Other than that I'm fine." Jean replied to Marco. He put his hands to his sides and walked forward.

There was silence for the next five minutes, until they heard large footsteps coming down the hall. Jean quickly pulled Marco to one of the walls.

"Jea-"

"Shh!" He hushed him and saw the thing walk by. They stayed quiet, as if they were turning invisible. Thankfully, it didn't notice them.

'So that thing might've been the thing that attacked Armin...' Jean thought. He slowly walked out, checking to see if the thing was still there. Marco followed shortly after.

Again, there was silence, and Marco seemed to have gotten a little more tense than he already was. Jean felt that strange presence again, the one he got when they were with Armin. He looked in the corner of his eye.

"Marco, look out!" Jean shouted. Marco felt Jean pushing him towards the wall. The thing was following them. Jean took out his blades with an angry look on his face.

"Jean! Pull back for now!" Marco shouted back at him. Jean quickly obeyed and ran away with Marco to the end of the hallway, where the stairs were. Right when they were close, they saw Mikasa, Levi, Armin, and Eren pop out.

"Guys! Run!" Marco yelled out to the four and they all ran up to the stairs.

Bertholdt and the others heard the thumps on the second floor again. Reiner stood up.

"Here we go again." He walked out the room.

"Wait for me!" Connie ran after him, resulting in Sasha to come too.

They saw Jean and the others running. They quickly yelled out to them, trying to get their attention.

"Guys! Over here!" Sasha yelled her loudest. They all ran up the stairs as fast as they could, following the three and hoping for safety.

The small group was panting once they came into the safe room.

"Thank heaven, there's a room that will keep us safe." Jean wiped sweat off his face and plopped himself on a bed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a nap. I am tired!" He slowly took the blankets and covered himself, going into a deep sleep.

"Yeah, guys...It's been quite a tiring day..." Marco yawned and took the bed next to Jean.

Everyone nodded. Luckily, there was a single bed for everybody. Armin slept next to Eren, Eren next to Mikasa, Reiner next to Bertholdt, Bertholdt next to Annie, Ymir was cuddling Christa, and Sasha and Connie were sleeping side to side.

Levi stood awake, trying to analyze all the information he had gotten about this mansion in his brain, and how they were going to get out. But soon enough, he became tired, and fell asleep in a chair.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome~**


	8. Chapter 7 - Marco's Cooking

**Sorry guys, for not uploading on the weekend. But I was able to upload this part, so enjoy~**

* * *

- Eren P.O.V -

_ "Armin! Mikasa!" I called as I ran toward them. We were in a random white space, I couldn't really figure out where/what it was. Every time I ran a little closer, it looked like they were getting farther and farther. "Guys! Wait for me!" I ran faster and faster. There was a bright light, and I found myself in the mansion._

_ "Woah...How did I get here?" I looked at myself and found blood on my hands. I then looked up to see something shocking. Armin...Mikasa...were dead!? This...I ran up to them and shook them._

_ "Mikasa, Armin! It's me, Eren! Wake up!" I shook them as hard as I could... __**No response. **__"...Guys...?" _

_ I heard a few heavy footsteps, which made me look over to my side. The thing was there. I reached for me blades, but they were missing. My gear was missing too...I panicked and sat there, I have to act! I have to act! __**I have to fight!**_

_ I got up and punched the thing with all my strength, making it stumble back. _

_ "You...I'll teach you to mess with my best friend and family!" I yelled loudly and bit my thumb...What? Why am I not transforming!? I have a clear goal, why can't I transform! I kept biting my thumb, trying to get myself togther. Little did I know, the thing was walking toward me...It somehow looked bigger than before...Ah! It cornered me..! I-I have-_

"**AAHH!**" I yelled loudly, as I saw Mikasa and Armin looking over me. There was silence for a few seconds, as the others were also looking at me.

"...Eren...Why are you crying...?" Mikasa asked me. I shook my head.

"I can't remember..." I slowly raised my torso, putting myself in a sitting position, and rubbed my eyes. "Well, let's get more information on this weird mansion, whatever it is..."

Mikasa and Armin looked at me with concern in their eyes. I turned to look at them, with a slightly annoyed face. "I swear, guys! I'm fine!"

Mikasa and Armin got up and sat down at the table, waiting for Marco, who was cooking food, to finish.

-Regular P.O.V-

Everyone was sitting at the table talking to eachother waiting for Marco to finish cooking.

"Jean! Can you help me cut these vegetables?" Marco called while boiling some water. "This place is packed with food...And it seemed that there were more than yesterday..." He muttered to himself.

As Jean was cutting the vegetables, he cut his finger. He let out a small yelp, causing Marco to turn around. Marco smiled to himself and sighed while putting a few bandages around the finger to stop the bleedng. They overheard the others talking.

"So...did anybody find anything useful..?" Connie asked nervously. Hopefully, the others found a key like his team did.

"Yeah, we found this..." Levi took out the golden key from his pocket and let it dangle down from his hands. "We don't know where it goes, but we've ought to figure it out.." He crossed his legs and leaned back on his chair.

"W-we also found this..." Bertholdt held up the small, rusted key. "But this key already leads to this room so..."

"Ah!" Marco turned around to the rest of the soldiers. "After Armin disappeared, Jean and I searched in the room he was in and found this." A silver key glistened in the light. "And...the food's ready guys!" Marco poured a scoop of soup in each bowl.

The squad ate up with looks of delight. "Woah! Marco, you cook so good!"

Marco rubbed his head in modesty. "I-it's nothing, really.." He smiled as he poured himself some and ate up. Everyone loved Marco's cooking.

"I guess it's better than what we eat on a daily basis." Levi stood up and walked over to the door. He looked at the others. "Are we gonna go or what?"

Mikasa gave him a small glare. "We just started eating and you're gonna go? It's best not to go alone."

Levi made a small 'tch' sound and sat down agan. Connie and Sasha quickly drank the soup to it's fullest, and let out small burps.

"Excuse me.." They both muttered with small giggles. Jean rolled his eyes at them, while Marco put his hands on his shoulder and smiled gently.

It took every about ten minutes to finish eating. They all put their 3DMG back on and set out to explore the mansion.

"We should probably all stay together this time..." Armin looked down at the ground. Levi nodded and opened the door.

_**And for some reason, Bertholdt was acting quite strange after they walked out.**_

* * *

_**Wooooooooooo**_

_**such scary**_

_**Reviews are always welcome~ :D **_

_**Also, sorry if this chapter seems a bit confusing to you at the end, but yeaah, you'll figure it out in the later chapters.**_


	9. Chapter 8 - What's Happening?

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

* * *

Everybody walked down the stairs and checked the second floor. Each room they all stayed together, fearing that they'll see the monster again. There were titans outside though...Why did they fear this particular 'thing'?

They walked into a bedroom. It seemed normal...casual. They checked it out and looked everywhere. Armin searched under a table. Who knows? Something could be under there.

"Oh! Guys! I found...another key.." Armin held it up. This time it was the color of platinum. He quickly showed it to the others and put it in his pocket. In the meanwhile, Marco found a First-Aid Kit, which was rather fortunate.

Bertholdt was getting a feeling he forgot something. He didn't know what though. He had his gear and everything else, but that feeling would just not go away.

Reiner put his hand on Bertholdt's back. "Hey Bertl, you okay? You seem to be quite tense. Don't worry, I promise we'll get out of this mansion. I know we can do it." He grinned.

"Y-yeah...But it feels like I'm forgetting something. Like...Well, I don't know." Bertholdt replied in a worried voice. He then spoke up. "Guys, I'm going to the top floor. I think I might have forgotten something..."

"Do you want one of us to come with you..?" Annie walked toward him and looked up into his eyes. He broke eye contact quickly.

"N-no thank you...I'll be back quickly. I promise." He gave a warm smile to everybody that disappeared once he turned around and walked out of the room.

The mansion was more eerie than he thought. It was better for at least someone to be with you, but he didn't go back. He didn't want to be a bother.

Bertholdt had been gone for a while now; almost an hour. What could be keeping him off like that? The others were on the first floor. While searching in a large room to the north, they had found a chest. They used many attempts to open it, but they didn't work. There was a four letter code on the chest. Mikasa had wandered not far off the the right and looked through some cupboards. She found a piece of paper that was torn in half.

"Well, we've been finding more and more items huh..." She walked slowly back. There was a strange painting that shook. She looked at it in the corner of her eye. Carefully, she took her blades out and slowly started walking towards it.

Then it happened. A strange figure, not the thing, jumped out and pinned Mikasa against the wall. It was tall, had a crippled body, and was bald. It's eyes were a dark red color and it's sclera's were black. The monster's hands were wrapped around her neck. She tried to pry off they monster's hands from her neck, but it was stronger than she imagined. She had dropped her blades, and somehow, she didn't have the strength to grab them. The others turned around and saw her.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled as he ran after her, having the others follow shortly.

Levi was the fastest, and quickly took out a blade. He threw across the room, hitting the monster straight in the back of the head, making sure to hit the brain. The monster's grip around Mikasa's neck loosened and soon it fell to the ground. It slowly steamed off and vanished, just like a titan.

Mikasa coughed hard, which led to Armin and Eren patting her back to make sure she was okay.

"W-what was that...?" She sat there, processing everything that just happened.

"M-Mikasa! A-are you alright?" Eren moved her hair out of her face. Her face was red, as she couldn't breathe.

"Eren...I-I thought I was going to die.." Mikasa hugged Eren hard as she shed a few tears. He held her firmly and helped her to her feet.

Everybody stood and stayed silent. Just what the hell was that thing? How come there were more? Were there others trying to hunt them down?

"Let's get going." Levi said in a stern voice as he walked over to the other side of the room and reached for the door.

"Wait. Mikasa..What were you holding earlier?" Sasha pointed to the piece of paper she had dropped while being strangled.

"Oh...It was just a paper that I found..It's ripped in half, though." She picked it up and showed it to the others.

"...That paper looks familiar.." Annie searched in her pocket. "Is it something similar to this..?" She held it out.

"Looks like it." They put the pieces together and read the entry.

_"If anybody is reading this now, you made the wrong choice to come here. My friends and I came here for fun. You guys are probably trainees, like us. We made such a wrong decision. I don't even know what happened. It just...so..._

_ Anyways, if you are reading this, I will help you get out. I am a lone survivor. I am the last of my friends to be alive, but I will make sure you all get back alive. You don't want to face the pain I did, watching all my friends die. _

_ There should be a chest in a large room. Do not go near that painting. Something will strangle you. The code for the chest is 5839. I have put all my items to help you out in there. Good luck/. __**DO NOT LET ANYBODY GO ANYWHERE ON THEIR OWN.**__"_

"Well, we got the code for the chest." Connie ran over to it and opened it. There were a few keys and weapons...That was it?

Reiner couldn't stop thinking about the last sentence. Was there somebody missing from the group? He couldn't exactly remember...

There was a loud scream coming from the top floor, and that was when he remembered.

"**...BERTHOLDT...!"**

* * *

**Wooaah stuff is going dowwnn. Reviews are always welcome~ :D  
**


	10. Chapter 9 - First One to Fall

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. and you might wanna listen to this watch?v=3NFl_TCncfw  
**

* * *

Realization had hit all of them. Bertholdt had been gone for this long. They had forgotten about him...but how? What happened to Bertholdt?

"W-We have to go after him!" Eren shouted as he ran out the door. He ran quickly, only to be stopped by the thing again.

"Eren and the others, go on! I can take care of this.." Levi took his blades out while the others left him. "Heh...So what did you do to one of the brats..?" He took a step towards it, and threw his blades into it's eyes, making sure to get a perfect hit. "Whoops...My hand slipped." He then put his sword handles back in and ran after the others.

Everybody looked for Bertholdt on every floor. Which floor did he say that he would be on, again? Reiner couldn't remember. He and Annie were the most worried. What could have happened to their best friend..?

"Everybody split up and look for Bertholdt..! Go in pairs!" Reiner commanded.

"He's not here!" Eren and Mikasa were looking in the piano room.

"Bertholdt!" Sasha and Connie were looking in a dining room. "Damn it! Not here either!"

"Bertholdt! Where are you...!?" Christa ran around the mansion, looking in every open room she could see.

"Hey...Where are you..." Ymir followed her around, also looking for him.

"Where are you!?" Marco was running nonstop, and Jean kept following shortly. "Please, answer us!"

"Bertholdt...Bertholdt..Bertl..." Reiner refused to think he was dead. But each calling he gave, Bertholdt didn't answer.

Reiner and Annie were panicking, althought keeping it to herself. Everybody had a worried look on their faces, trying to look for their friend. After hours of searching, Levi had caught up to Eren and Mikasa. There was only one room left to look in. The room with the safe area.

"B-Bertl..Are you here..?" Annie muttered quietly while slowly opening the door. She slowly opened her eyes in shock, and quickly beckoned Reiner over...

**Bertholdt was dead...**

"No..." Reiner said as he walked toward the body.

Bertholdt had a huge gash in his abdomen, lying in a pool of blood. His arms were next to his sides, and his legs perfectly together, as if he'd been sleeping. His eyes were dull, like the essence that told the others he was alive was gone.

Reiner was broken. He bent over the body and slowly cried to himself while saying his name. "Bertholdt...Bertholdt.."

Annie stood there, full of both confusion and sadness. She put her hair over her face to hide a small tear. She then left the room and called everyone to the room.

"Guys..." Annie had no expression on her face. Everybody was waiting on the second floor. "He's...He's.." She let out a small cough as she started crying a little more. She walked slowly back into the room. Everyone followed to see the body of Bertholdt Fubar.

"So..." Levi looked away with a slightly troubled expression. Mikasa stared in shock, and Eren walked slowly over to him.

"Wait...You have to be kidding me..." Eren said. "You have to..right..? After we entered this mansion...I just wanted to get out with everybody..." He sat down next to Reiner, and cried.

Everybody looked away from the body, with broken faces. Connie and Sasha were crying the most, and Christa cried on Ymir's shoulder. The room was filled with sobs. Armin wiped tears slowly off his eyes.

"We were all so strong...It's hard to believe that he's actually dead.." He stared down at the body.

Jean and Marco stared with a dark expression on their faces. Nobody could understand what was happening. There was a small note in Bertholdt's pocket. Reiner looked at it in shock and took it out.

_"I told you not to let anyone go on their own."_

"Damn it! Bertholdt..." Reiner stared at his lifeless body as more tears fell out of his eyes.

And this conludes the first death, of Shingeki no Oni.

* * *

**AAAND THAT CONCLUDES IT. The first death of Shingeki no Oni. Please don't kill me for killing Bertl first. **

**Reviews are always welcome~**


	11. Chapter 10 - Regret and Forgiving

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AO ONI CONCEPT OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Background music: watch?v=SGN9vCq_f-4&list=PL6498BD1F57A3AC7A (I really like the HetaOni OST) **

* * *

Sasha's eyes were still a bit red from crying. She sniffled one last time and sat down next to Connie.

"...Do..you think that this is our fault...?" She softly said to him and she leaned on his shoulder. Most of the soldiers sat in silence, while Reiner and Annie were still mourning for their lost friend. "I mean...we were the ones that led everybody to it.."

Connie didn't reply for a while. But then, slowly nodded his head. "Yeah...I think so. I don't think any of the would forgive us, though. That's what I'm afraid of.." He leaned back against the wall.

"..I'm afraid of that too.." Sasha could feel tears slipping out of her eyes again, and let out more sniffles than she imagined. Connie furrowed his eyebrows and patted Sasha's head while looking down. He started to cry a little more too.

Eren turned around with a bit of tears in his eyes. His teal eyes were shaped in an angry expression with his eyebrows. He looked directly into Sasha's and Connie's eyes.

"You...you guys are the reason he's dead!" He advanced towards them, but Armin and Mikasa held him back just in time.

"Eren, don't shout." Mikasa held him firmly and kept in place.

"E-Eren! I'm sure that we can all work this out..!" Armin on the other hand, was struggling to keep Eren still.

Connie and Sasha kneeled next to Bertholdt's body, and looked at Annie and Reiner. Their eyes started to get watery once again.

"We're sorry...for the loss of your best friend..." They bended down on their knees and cried.

Annie stared at them, having no emotion whatsoever, Reiner nodded his head.

"Well...There's nothing we can do about that..He's dead." He said. "It's not like this doesn't happen often in the Scouting Legion.."

"We promise that we'll find a way to get out...To make it up to you.." Sasha said as she looked at the two with big eyes.

Marco sat next to Reiner. "Yeah...Even though we have lost a comrade, we can still get out. He knows that we'll always remember him." He smiled at Reiner, which cheered him up a little more. Reiner couldn't help but smile back a little, and nodded his head again.

Mikasa and Armin soon let Eren go. He calmed down and sat on the slightly bloodstained floor.

"...I really wanted to get out all together..but..." Eren crossed his legs and stared at the floor. "Please, any of you..just don't die. I don't want to lose anyone else..!" He said to everybody.

Everyone else nodded their head. They all conversed and wondered who would die next, or how they would get out. Levi was in the corner thinking to himself. Christa went to Ymir to help her cope with what was happening.

"Well...We don't know who will die next(that's a 50/50 chance). So we better use the same strategy as last time; to stay together as a group." Armin explained.

"Wait...Does anybody know a room where we can put his body...?" Annie raised up her hand, which made Armin turn her attention to her.

Everyone stood silent, until Mikasa had broken it. She turned her head and glanced at Annie.

"There was a painting that was thin...I don't think it was a painting at all..But, there was a hole in it after that thing attacked me, so I bet that there could be a room there..."

Annie made a small sound, as if to agree with Mikasa, and walked into the safe room. As she walked in, she felt that it was the only place they would be able to actually be safe, with no worries. With a sigh, she took the blankets and bed sheets from Bertholdt's bed. It wasn't that heavy for her, but since the blankets were long(due to Bertholdt's height), she stumbled a few times. Annie took a short glance a tthe fod supply, somehow it really did look like someone had added more food it, like Marco had said. She just shrugged and slowly opened the door.

"Guys, I think using Bertholdt's blankets and bed sheets should be useful for wrapping up the body." She laid them on top of Bertholdt, and flattened them down. She flinched a little while feeling the huge hole in his torso.

Levi felt the cloth, and softened his arrogant expression that he usually wore.

"This is quite similar to the cloth we use to wrap the bodies during expeditions..." He muttered to himself before standing up and fixing his cravat.

"I'll carry the body.." Reiner said after Annie had wrapped his whole body up.

Jean and Marco walked to Reiner. "W-we'll help you," They both said in unision, and Reiner nodded.

"Alright, then."

It took a while for everyone to walk out of the room, and down the stairs. Mikasa led the group, shortly being followed by Eren, Armin, and Levi. It took them about twenty minutes to reach the painting.

"Is there a door...?" Eren questioned himself while lifting the frame. It wasn't a door...It was more like a hole in the wall. Levi walked inside the dark entrance and found himself in a cold, eerie room. His expression didn't change, as always. The room had a single lamp above, and there were twelve tables. They seemed to be for "test subjects" (or we can just say like the ones in Mad Father..You know that game?). It was a really wide room, though.

'Twelve tables...' Levi thought while the others were walking inside the room. 'Fuck...does that mean that only one of us will make it out of this damned place..?'

Reiner, Jean, and Marco carefully put Bertholdt's body on the table. Reiner closed Bertholdt's eyes, and put the blanket over his face. Annie looked over his covered body again for a few minutes, and whispered,

"...I guess we couldn't finish our quest.." She then turned and walked back to the others.

"We should go back to the safe room..It is getting late.." There was a window in the room, and Marco could see that the moon was far up in the sky. He sighed, and walked out of the hole.

And so they all walked back up to the safe room. Reiner and Annie felt a little empty, but they knew that they had eachother. They quickly ate the remaining of Marco's cooking from the morning and went to sleep.

* * *

**According to Levi's thoughts, do you think only one will come out?**

**Reviews are always welcome~**


End file.
